


Bite the Bullet

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: Part of my tumblr request weekend, the prompt was: My heart! Imagine Sy and this prompt please! “The way he watches you…like he’s ready to take a bullet for you.”
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Bite the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my tumblr request weekend, the prompt was: My heart! Imagine Sy and this prompt please! “The way he watches you…like he’s ready to take a bullet for you.”

Dull music and small talk, two things that absolutely drove a man to drink. He wasn't a man who came to these things often and with good reason, they were boring as fuck. Enough to make a man comatose for the next few hours. With luck there would be alcohol, plenty of it, which he could down his lack of enthusiasm in. 

Holding another flute of champagne, he forced a smile and nodded to the older woman talking about how wonderful this would be for the children. What fucking children? Wasn't this a fundraiser for wounded warriors? Maybe this was the one where they were raising money for a new school in some foreign country? Wait, was this the one where they raised the money to help under privileged children for Christmas? No, it wouldn't be this early and he always got roped into playing Santa for that one. 

Whatever the reason, he had agreed the second you'd asked. Your mother was the one who had organized the event and who was he to tell his mother in law no? The woman continued on her conversation with the other two people standing with them, he had no idea who those people were either, but whatever. It kept him out of trouble standing here. 

In the corner of the grand room, he could keep you in sight. Your mauve dress easy to spot in a sea or black, white, and the occasional red. Chatting and greeting the many strangers that filled the room, you wore a smile – never wavering, not even for a second. Not even when the back of your heels pinched your heel, Syverson had heard you mention how uncomfortable they were earlier, but you kept going. 

A lazy smirk curled his lips, watching you from his corner, caught in conversation. If he could, he would grab you and whisk you away from this chaos. Taking you somewhere quiet, the two of you and nobody else. His mother in law would have his balls if he left now. Only five minutes in. 

Stealing a glance around the room, your gaze falls on the icy blue eyes watching you. A small, gentle wave and a wink. You blow him a kiss. Half expecting him to look miserable, relief washes over you. He is in a corner, but not in the way you thought. Syverson had a way of keeping to himself at these things, sulking in the corner with a drink and a death glare that scared the bravest of people away from him. 

Likely not in conversation by choice, he was doing his best. 

“Why don't you take a break?” Your mother lad her hand on your arm, approaching you from the other side of the room. “Go make sure he isn't over there trapped against his will,” 

“Oh, I'm sure he's fine.” 

“You really should stop dragging him to these things.” 

“I don't drag him, he comes on his own.” You protest with a slight shrug. 

“Because he's a boy, who is blinded by love. Don't think people don't notice the way he watches you,” Your mother smirked patting your arm and shooting a sly smile at her son in law, “like he’s ready to take a bullet for you.” 

“Because he would.” The statement is simple, confident, and true. Syverson would take a round of bullets for you, if the need ever arose. “Fine, I'll go rescue him.” You concede to your mother's knowing look. 

Across the room, the Captain stands a little straighter, his full height towering over the group he is being held hostage by. His suit looks crisp, like he'd stepped out of a magazine. His attention on you, he's blocked out every thing around him. A sharp scoff diverts his attention for a moment, his eyes never leaving your movement. 

“Don't you agree, Captain Syverson?” 

“Of course, now if you will excuse me, ma'am.” He cleared his throat, a cheeky smile barely showing off his dimples that were hidden behind his beard. “I have more important matters to take care of.”


End file.
